Change
by ForensicGeek2
Summary: Remus vies for Sirius' attention, but never seems to get it...or does he? How Sirius reacts to the best change that's ever happened to him. A light, fluffy WolfStar fic. Challenges inside.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything!

 **A/N:** Written for: Pairing/Song prompt Challenge (with the prompts RemusxSirius and "Water From the Moon by" Celine Dion) and Unusual Ships Challenge (RemusxSirius)

* * *

Remus sighed dejectedly- tired after a long day of studying. Yes- the very Remus Lupin who smelt of parchment and forever had a book in his satchel was tired of studying.

Sirius had never noticed Remus, no matter what he did. With that in mind, Remus often spent great amounts of time studying, trying to improve his marks. Maybe, just maybe, if he did well on his Charms test Sirius would notice. Just in case that didn't work, he also studied his Transfiguration, Potions, and Ancient Ruins. He was determined to capture his boisterous dorm mate's attention- no matter what.

* * *

"Morning Benjy," Sirius replied brightly as the Ravenclaw sat beside him. Remus scowled and stabbed at his scrambled eggs, pointedly ignoring Sirius' boyfriend. He pretended he didn't notice James trying to catch his eye, wanting to know what was wrong.

"I'm off to class," Remus muttered, hurrying out of the Great Hall. He listened for the sound of footfalls, but Sirius didn't follow. He had been overlooked every time by Sirius, but he found he couldn't be mad at the raven haired boy. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair, and made his way to the his next class with an ache in his heart- one that came from being in such a close proximity with the one and only Sirius Black.

Heartthrob of the school, Sirius could have anyone he wanted. He was the only one who could make Remus' heart pound, the only one who could make him join in on the most ridiculous of the pranks, and the only one that made him forget his condition- made him feel like he was simply Remus. Remus would just have to keep on waiting, until Sirius saw him as a little bit more- as _his_ Remus.

* * *

"I'm going to explode!" He declared, flinging his bag onto the couch and sitting beside Lily. The Common Room was relatively quiet, the Gryffindor team having a Quidditch practice meant that the other Marauders were either practising or (in Peter's case) cheering.

"It's hopeless- he just refuses to even think of me in a romantic way! I'm doomed to be an old maid, Lils," He whined. She chuckled at his dramatics, closing her textbook to give her friend her full attention.

"And you know what's worse?" She merely smiled, knowing she would hear it if she asked or not.

"Now he's scared away the Hufflepuff I'm tutoring!" She grinned as he told her all about the prank involving dung bombs and how angry he was.

"You know what it sounds to me, Remus? It sounds like Sirius is jealous!"

"Jealous?" He stuttered. She smiled encouragingly.

"You really mean it?" He asked in a love struck voice. He suddenly frowned slightly, or at least tried to- the dopey grin which kept appearing on his face ruined the look.

"I'm still mad at him though!"

* * *

Remus looked at up at the boy, unsure of what to say.

"Wait- _what_?" Amos wrung his hands nervously, smiling shyly at his tutor.

"Remus, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He slowly shook his head, guilt filling his heart.

"I'm sorry, Amos, I can't." He didn't notice Sirius whip a small flower at the ground, or crumple up a carefully written poem, and leave the Library in silence.

* * *

"And THEN you know what he said, Prongs? He asked my Remmy to Hogsmeade! How can Remus do that to me?!" Sirius ranted, pacing the dorm.

"Well, Padfoot, you haven't exactly been forthcoming about your feelings. In fact, you've been a git to him the past couple weeks. Plus, I mean look at everything he does for you! He helps you study- Merlin knows he's the only reason you've passed any of your classes. I'm going out on a limb here, but I think he likes you the best," Sirius turned to his companion with a look of hope on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes! Look, if you weren't serious about this, you shouldn't've dumped Benjy."

"James, I'm always Sirius!"

"Just tell him how you feel- the worst he can do is laugh at you!" He replied reassuringly, ignoring Sirius' pun.

"No- the worst he can do is hex me as bad as Evan got you!" Sirius grinned, his smile as disarming as ever- at least that's what Remus thought as he slipped out onto the staircase, unbeknownst to the pair. A dorky grin on his face, he tried in vain to keep a clear head and think of what he should say. He was unsuccessful, moments later the smile taking over his features once more.

He had tried so long to get Sirius' attention, doing anything he could to catch the Pureblood's eye. He searched every book he knew to help them come up with their elaborate pranks, helped them pass their classes, and cheered at every Quidditch game, but never made a move.

Remus quickly made his way down to the Common Room, sitting on the love seat. No one could blame him if he hoped Sirius would join him.

Remus took a deep breath in, then exhaled slowly, not even bothering to flip the page when he realized he was nervously rereading it. He saw Sirius creep down the stairs pause only to run a careless hand through already messy hair- tousling the locks just so.

* * *

A smile, so unlike his usual devious smirk, found its' way onto Sirius' aristocratic features.

He was sure about this- after all, he would do anything for his Moony. He turned into an illegal animagus once a month, brought him chocolate in the Hospital Wing- he would get water from the moon if Remus asked. He had done everything he could to show Remus how he felt- now he had to tell him.

His gaze fell on Remus, lying there with his tie loose and top few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. His tongue darted out nervously to wet his lips as he walked closer to his friend of five years. This could change everything.

As Remus smiled up at him, he realized that things had changed long ago. And when Remus' lips moved against his own, he realized that this was the best change that had ever happened to him.

~fin~


End file.
